


sensitive

by WattStalf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, crack ship, lmao sorry, really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took absolutely everything to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost of an old thing. I wrote this way back in 2013, when I used to do this thing where I would literally pick two characters out of a hat and write them.

He was completely insane but so was she; that wasn't what threw her off about him.

No, what threw her off about him and what frustrated her to no end was how he took absolutely everything to heart. She could never poke fun at him, and an eye roll when he got off on one of his tangents? Forget about it. Honestly, she'd almost made him _cry_ a few times.

For someone as manly as he was, he certainly was sensitive, and Karin didn't always know how to deal with that. She always had to watch her tone, to make sure her words couldn't be thought of as serious. Sarcasm was utterly lost on him.

But Gai was just so damn good in bed, she figured that was worth putting up with.

 


End file.
